


A Great Man

by Callistis



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 21:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13085784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callistis/pseuds/Callistis
Summary: This is just a small homage to my all time favourite fic "The Republic of Heaven" by @Blind_Author, the daemons and the universe are based on their story and I throughly recommend it to everyone !





	A Great Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blind_Author](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blind_Author/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Republic of Heaven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/465527) by [Blind_Author](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blind_Author/pseuds/Blind_Author). 



> It's my first time posting anything here, as well as writing any kind of fanfiction, I wanted to see how I could write one of my favourite scenes on the first episode as if it was part of the Republic of Heaven AU, and ended up liking how it came out. I might do something else along these lines later again. (: 
> 
> Anyway if you're reading it, I hope you enjoy !

"Then why?" Asked John Watson, his daemon ears were up high and she stood still beside him like a massive shadow, her yellow eyes attentive in expectation. 

But Lestrade was used to tense situations and although John -- no, not John -- Amarissa could be really imposing, he simply brushed it off with shrug.  
"Because I'm desperate. That's why." He said before following Donovan and Anderson out of the flat. 

But Zarania stayed behind, her eyes were fixed on the wolf-dog, but it wasn't the usual sort of stare Amarissa and John often attracted, her eyes were piercing but also kind. Amarissa didn't falter at that, she only stared back, half challenging and half curious. 

"Because Sherlock Holmes is a great men, and we think one day -- if we're very lucky --" said Zarania, on that her eyes moved from Amarissa to John.

"He might even be a good one." With that the Falcon finally left, quickly reaching Lestrade at the bottom of the stairs. 

John couldn't quite tell how, but he was sure she had been smirking at him, on that last remark.  
He took a second to wonder why, ruffling the fur on Amarissa's head before grabbing his crutch and heading outside, Amarissa keeping close by his side as they made their way back to 221b Baker Street, after all Sherlock and Raniel would have to show up.. eventually.


End file.
